The vampire
by Luxord-lotem
Summary: Kurenai is a vampire that is believed by all that had disappeared 12 years before but on Halloween night Hinata sees Kurenai changing into her vampire form and will she ever forgive her teacher. R and R and romance
1. Chapter 1

The vampire

Kurenai was with Hinata they were at a dumpling shop then Kurenai asked," Hinata do you believe in vampires of any sort." Hinata just looked at her then shook her head then she replied," I do know that vampires used to be around but then one day they vanished but the vampire that I am most concern is the Venomous Gargoyle because of their venom and I heard that when they transform their eyes glow, their fangs and claws are three times longer than before and they have a tail like a snake. There are so many kinds of them like there are, fire, water, and thunder but they say that the most dangerous of them is the Darkness queen. She has all the elements and one that's rare is the shadow element." Kurenai could understand then she asked," I'm sorry to scare you but how about we keep this talk to ourselves." They went to their homes for the rest of the night.

That night at midnight Kurenai was walking alone through the village to get some food but then she felt an urge of wanting blood soon enough she was behind a a corner and a drunk man got in her grasp and she was sucking out his blood then he passed out and Kurenai went back home.

Three weeks later Kurenai was called to the Hokage Mansion when she got there Tsunade replied," I want you to be a vampire for this year's Halloween and also feel free to wear whatever you can think of." Kurenai asked," Why do you want me to be the vampire?" Tsunade said," Well at this rate I'm the only one who knows your secret so you have two options one do as I say or say no and learn that the rest of the village knows that there is a vampire among them." Kurenai was just looking at her then she nodded to follow the mission.

One month Later, Kurenai was in a nice vampire outfit that was all black with bat wings, white claw gloves, black baggy pants and a pumpkin face mask covering her right eye. ( in other words Sora from Kingdom hearts in Halloween town) Kurenai went to the party when she got thee she scared everyone then the party got better. Kurenai was sitting down alone then Hinata walked up to her then she said," Um sensie your mask it's crooked." Kurenai blinked then Hinata fixed it then she grabbed one of her teacher's hands saying," It's like you really have claws." Kurenai said," Thank you Princess Hinata." Hinata's cheeks turned red then she said," Thank you." They both were sitting next to each other then Kurenai said," I have to go now good night." Hinata went with her but Kurenai didn't even know then she was outside but went to the forest and Hinata was following her.

Hinata saw Kurenai as her eyes were glowing and a tail appearing but couldn't believe it then she saw that her teacher had just spotted her and ran away from her student.

As she ran she thought,' she saw me, she's afraid of me, and will never look at me again. I'm sorry.' Hinata stood still where she was.


	2. The past

One week later after the big party Kurenai was back to normal and was training her students but for some reason Hinata didn't let Kurenai go anywhere near her. When training was over with Kurenai watched her students walk away but then she said," Hinata may I have a word with you alone." Hinata was scared but she waited with her teacher.

Kurenai replied," Hinata I know you said that vampires are what you fear of and I'm sorry you had to watch me turn into my other form but please I can already control my power as long as it's the day time." Hinata just replied," Why didn't you just tell me then instead of waiting until the party." Kurenai had her head turned then said," I was afraid that you would hate me for it." Hinata said," I would be but at the same time is it true that vampire lives are completely different from human lives." Kurenai just said," I am still trying to figure that out myself." Hinata asked," Didn't your mother tell you this when you were a kid." Kurenai had her head even more then she replied," No, I never knew my mother I was adopted by a teenage girl because my mother passed giving birth to me." Hinata felt guilty now then she said," I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Kurenai looked at her then she replied," So I was going to try time traveling I found a chamber but I can't go alone. So will you come with me." Hinata just looked at her then she nodded then they both left to the forest.

When they got to the chamber they teleported through time. The two both woke up to find themselves in a forest then Hinata said," Wow where are we." Kurenai replied," No where, more like when." Then the two walked and saw a small town and Kurenai replied," In order to fit in we have to put these own." they both change into the old western clothes then they both went to the small town.

Hinata saw a calender that made her think,' we went 100 years back in time.' She looked at her teacher who seemed to be calm about it then they went to a bar when they got inside they were sitting down then Hinata saw that Kurenai was thinking about something then Kurenai replied," I'll be right back I'm going to collect some information about something." She went outside on the other hand Hinata was thinking more about vampires then she looked up and saw a girl that looked just like her then she said," Um excuse me, by any chance are you thinking about vampires." Hinata nodded then the girl sat with her then she nodded saying," I heard that there was one in the forest but she's very harmless if you like I could take you there but you have to keep it a secret and I can tell that you and the woman that was with you are together visiting you can stay with me." Then Kurenai walked in and saw them and the girl said," Come with me." Then they left the small town.


	3. Kurenai's Mother

The three were walking then they stopped at a mansion and the girl replied," I forgot something, my name is Hikari. What are your names." Hinata said," My name is Hinata." Kurenai ginned," My name is Kurenai."

then they walked inside the mansion and Hikari said," I'm going to check on someone and then I'll come back and offer you both a cup of tea." She went up the stairs while Kurenai and Hinata both were sitting on a couch.

Hikari walked into a room room then she said," Um Krystal are you awake?" She saw movement on the bed in front of her then she placed her hand on the woman on the bed. Krystal sat up to look at Hikari then she said," I am feeling a little better better than this morning. Hikari looked at her then asked," How's the baby?" Krystal replied," It has a strong kick to her and also I have a feeling that it's almost ready." she paused then sniffed the air then asked," Do you have guests here." Hikari nodded then she said," I have a feeling that their from another time though because you told me that vampires can travel through time and that there are very few of them per generation."

Hikari left the room then she came back down saying," She doesn't like it whenever I bring someone here to talk to and what kind of tea would you both like." Kurenai asked," Hikari, how did you first meet the vampire." Hikari looked down then replied," I found her eight months ago.

FLASHBACK

Hikari was walking alone through the forest on her way home but it was kind of hard because it was a scary thunderstorm.

" P-Please, someone help me." Hikari just barely heard the plea then she turned around only to see a woman laying on her side in pain so she ran to her. Hikari saw that the woman's clothes had been ripped into rags and she had some cuts on her. Hikari helped her up and had to use her wagon to take the woman to her home for safety. When they got there Hikari was being very careful then she took the woman to a bathroom to clean her up. After that she the woman to a bed room.

Hikari saw that the woman needed to sleep so she kissed her on the cheek then left.

Three days later the woman would wake up to have a look around while Hikari was at the town but would see left for her on a counter. One day Hikari was in trouble because the men who attacked the woman told her that the woman is really a vampire but she didn't understand and the an was just about to hurt her but the vampire came down landing on the man drinking his blood. The woman said," Now the baby will be drinking blood now."

FLASHBACK END


	4. Kurenai's family part 1

The three of them went to the living room then Hikari said," I have a feeling that her baby should be ready by tonight or by morning." Soon enough they heard a scream from upstairs," SOMEONE HELP! MY WATER JUST BROKE!" Hikari was shocked then they ran to Krystal's room. When they got there Krystal had her hand over her stomach with her head down.

They rushed to her side and were holding her down, Hikari said," Krystal just hold on." Krystal said," It hurts, I can't." Kurenai was keeping Krystal's legs open and Hinata was helping Hikari comfort and support Krystal.

The pushing seemed be taking forever and Krystal was screaming so much and it was hurting Hikari to see her like this that she was hugging Krystal's head close to her.

When she was done they all heard a baby crying. Kurenai was holding the child then she said," The baby is a girl." Krystal tried to smile then she said," Please let me hold her."

the baby was given to her to hold then she said," Welcome to the world, Little Kurenai." Future Kurenai was in shock then she thought,' this woman is my mother.' the baby opened her eyes she had blood red eyes then Krystal placed her head lower to kiss her baby then Hikari went by her side to hug Krystal's while she was holding her she said," Krystal she looks just like you." There was no response then they were all looking at Krystal and Kurenai said," She's dying." They were trying to keep Krystal with them but then Krystal said," H-Hikari... p-please look...out f-for my daughter." Hikari had tears streaming down her face then she nodded and Krystal looked at her baby wanting to hold her one last time. After that she passed away.

They were in the living room then Hinata asked," I don't get it how can vampires die." Hikari was holding the baby in her arm then she said," The life of a vampire is frightening you see, Krystal while she was pregnant she told me that this baby was her third but in second pregnancy. Before I met her she told me that he had two sons and they were twins but he was forbidden to see them so she left her home land."

Kurenai looked at the baby then she said," May I hold her." Hikari handed the baby over then she saw Kurenai was looking at the baby then Hikari said," how I met her she was in pain and when she told me that she was pregnant I asked her how and he told me that the same night I saved her from the rain was the same night she was beaten and raped. She told me that she was never loved by anyone but me."

Kurenai asked," Did she tell you her sons name." Hikari replied," Yes their names are Crimsonmaru and Kaoru. At this rate she said," that they are four years old. And the men who forced the third baby on her was a vampire slayer so that's why it killed her."

she saw both Kurenai and Hinata thank her and left bck to their time.


	5. Meeting Kurenai's Brothers

Kurenai was walking alone through the hidden leaf village it was night time but she didn't let that bother her so then she felt someone bump into her then she looked and saw the man who did it. This man was very drunk then he slurred," My you're pretty I'll make you mine." Kurenai was just looking at him then she grinned revealing her fangs at him then she bit into his neck. The man was dead and Kurenai was headed back to her home then when she got there she smirked," Just like every time I bite, no one sees me or knows until later. (yawn) I still need to get some sleep for the mission in the morning." She was now sleeping waiting and thinking about her next victim.

The next day Kurenai and her students were at the Hokage Mansion to prepare for the mission that was being assigned to them. Lady Tsunade replied," The mission is to search the Land of the Darkness and be very careful I have gotten word that other lands being on the same mission but none have survived they say that the Land of the Darkness used to be a land home for vampires but there is no such thing of them." Hearing that Kurenai thought,' You're in the same room with one.' Tsunade said," But just in case you might want to take garlic with you those can be very helpful." Team 8 nodded then they left for the mission.

When they got to the main gate Kiba said," Alright as Team 8 we'll show that Land of the Darkness who the master vampire slayers are." Then they were on their way on the other hand Kurenai felt the urge to get revenge then she thought,' This mission I hope to live through without them knowing about me.' Then when it was sunset they saw the land it was dark for sure. They walked to the main mansion when they stopped Kurenai spoke," Alright we'll split into pairs so find what you can and we'll leave later." Kiba and Shino left on the other hand Hinata asked," Um...S-sensie a-are...you okay...You s-seem very upset about this mission." Kurenai thought,' I will have to do something with her. But what?' Kurenai replied," I am fine but let's have a look around inside." They both walked inside to explore while they were doing so Kurenai was thinking so hard but then she stopped and Hinata turned around to look at her then she said," Are you alright?" Kurenai just fell forward and passed out. Hinata ran to her then she picked her up and carried her into a bed room. Hinata thought,' why did she pass out.' Then Hinata felt a shudder in the air and was looking then she saw chakra flowing out of her teacher then saw it form something like a hologram. The hologram showed Kurenai as a child she was playing alone then she saw her big brother coming into the room. They were both playing then the big brother replied," Kurenai I can't wait to see what a beautiful you'll be when you're older I bet that you'll even have kids." Kurenai hugged him saying," Thank you big brother." Then the hologram was gone and Hinata thought,' it seems that she knows this place and maybe she is a vampire but if she isn't why are these holograms appearing.'

Later on with Kiba and Shino they were both walking that was until a full grown appeared before them then Kiba said," Hey old man you shouldn't be here this place isn't safe." The man was wearing a black hood to cover his face then he said," Just for the record, I'm not old and I live here, it's you ninja that are trespassing." Shino thought,' I sense a strong dark power in him but what is it.' Then they both began to fight with this man then after their small battle Kiba and Shino were shocked of this man's power then the man replied," We won't be seeing each other again so I'll just reveal myself to you." The man took his hood off and to their shock this man had the same features Kurenai, red blood eyes, long black wild hair and very firm in the voice and he looked just like her that Kiba said," K-Kurenai-sensie." The man blinked then thought,' He knows my little sister, but I thought she was dead.' The man asked," Who is this Kurenai you speak of tell me, because you just called me that?" Kiba and Shino were just looking at him then Shino said," She's a jonin in our home village and you have the same features." The man had his head down then left the two alone.

Back with the girls Hinata saw her teacher waking up the she hugged her telling her everything that she saw of a hologram. Kurenai was in shock then she replied," Hinata we have to get out of here now." They both began to gather their things that is, until a young man about the the same age as Hinata walks in.

The young man glared to see them then he stopped only to see Kurenai's face then he knew that Kurenai was related to him then he turned around to see his uncle walking in to the room.

The father said," I have waited so long for this day to come it has been so depressing without you." Kurenai was being hugged by this man then she said," Who are you." The man said," I am your older brother, Kaoru little sister." Kurenai was scared then she begged him to let go of her but then she felt something hit her back then she slipped and passed out in Kaoru's arms. Hinata was scared then she asked," W-What have you done to her." The young man replied don't worry about sweet heart." Kaoru replied," Kithenmaru, keep her with you and feel free to do whatever you want." Kaoru took Kurenai out of the room to another building in the land.

Kiba and Shino were still looking around the land then two more guys appeared before them this time these two were not fighting them instead the younger one said," Hey do you two know if there was a man that looks just like my father." Kiba said," Yeah and the guy you're looking for seems to be looking for our leader but why other than saying that she's your sister." The father had his head down then he said," Kuromaru i sense your brother with a female mortal please go save her." Kuromaru nodded then left to get his twin brother.

The father said," My little sister was the last born of the three of us but there was a problem with that was Kurenai was five year younger and our mother was forbidden to be with her and my little twin brother hated her so he tried to kill her but i wouldn't allow it. as she was getting older i was the only only one who loved her and was trying to protect her but then one day when she was sixteen our father was trying to seal a monster and more power into Kurenai and managed to keep me out of the room but i still got her out of there then i had her safe in a different land known as the hidden leaf so please, if you can help us I'll let her stay there. Kiba and Shino agreed and they all left.


End file.
